Looking Good Isn't So Good
by blue4storm4magus
Summary: A short story about when Gallatin took off his blindfold for a day because he was tired of wearing it. However, he didn't know that it would bring trouble to him…


It was 4 in the morning. Gallatin woke up just because he couldn't sleep anymore. Suddenly, an alien thought entered his mind,"just because I was mostly trained by the nubatama to fight blindly, I wear this blindfold. Should I just take it off for a day so that I can discover the world?" he thought for a minute. After sometime, he agreed to do so."There is no harm in doing so. Besides, Voidmaster isn't going to check."So, he took off his blindfold to uncover his eyes; the most beautiful blue eyes any maiden has ever seen in the united sanctuary. The first thing he did was that he peeped out of the window."Wow, so this is how the rising sun looks like; it's beautiful."He said. After that, he changed into proper clothes, took his sword and walked out of his Quarters. As he was closing the doors, he saw Blaster Blade also going towards the practice grounds(or whatever)"Morning Blade, Can I join you?"he asked."That sounds like Gallatin" he thought."Oh sure, of course...?"he said as he turned, just to see a little different face ."Um, I didn't recognize you." he said questioningly. Gallatin chuckled."Yeah I know, but don't worry I am Gallatin. I just took of the blindfold for a day just to see the world."Blaster Blade sighed."Well then welcome to the world" he said, but something else went in his mind."Geesh, I didn't know he was this handsome." he thought.

Soon they were in the practice grounds where many others were practicing their skills."Morning Blade, but who is this cute young man with you?"Iseult asked, staring at Gallatin in a romantic way. Gallatin gulped. Blade answered "Well he is Gallatin, but without his blindfold for today.""I see, but I never thought you were this cute." she said as she leaned closer to his face. Gallatin quivered as he turned to Blade, eyes pleading for help."Um, I think we should be going now.." and with that he grabbed his hand and ran away as fast as he could, while Iseult winked at Gallatin, though he pretended to ignore that.

After that, they practiced sword fight. Luck favored Gallatin that day, he won all his fights."Humph, you won just because Lady Luck was charmed by your good looks."Blade complained "Hey it's not my fault if you always fall for the knee-to-the-stomach technique, and stop talking about my looks please "Gallatin replied as they sat down to take rest. Morgana joined them."Morning blade, who is this utterly cute young man?"she asked while giving romantic stares at him."Well...he is..."blade got cut by her words."Come on, this cutie can speak by himself, right?"Gallatin cleared his throat "Um, I am Gallatin, but without the blindfold for today..."he muttered."Aw, you are just too cute!"she said as leaned close enough and touched his forehead with hers. Gallatin sweat dropped."Uh Morgana,we do have some urgent work to do, so now we will be leaving..." said Blaster Blade as he and Gallatin were running away, while Morgana blew a kiss towards Gallatin.

"Blade, I don't think those were pleasant experiences for me" he said, walking through the corridors. "yeah" Blade replied, but actually he was thinking ,"pleasant? those would be heavenly for me!"Suddenly, Marhaus appeared from nowhere."So,lets see,a new competitor?"Well, Marhaus thought he was the most handsome among the royal paladins. If he thought that anyone was better, he would take them to High Dog Breeder Akane for a 'test'.Gallatin sweat dropped heavily"Well,he is Gallatin without his blindfold,but for only today."said Blade."Even if you are looking cute for just a day, you have to take the test!""But..."he tried to interfere,just when akane came over there."Oh,evening Akane. Now answer to my question:who is most handsome..!?"he stopped as akane hugged Gallatin tightly and kissed him hard on his cheek. Marhaus and Blade were gobsmacked .Gallatin's face went tomato red and one of his eyes twitched."WHAT WAS THAT!?"he asked,confused and shocked."You are the most handsome guy I have ever seen!"Blade explained to her who was he,albeit he was jealous from inside."You are just irresistible!"she that Blade and Marhaus left the place,while on fire with jealousy.

"I think that I should be leaving too!"said as Gallatin freed himself and tried to run,but Akane caught him for a moment and pecked him lightly on his lips . His face went as red as her hair. He took to his heels and dashed away to his room,and threw himself on the bed."This was the worst day of my life !I will never ever take off my blindfold again!"He thought as he buried his face in the pillows,still shivering that Akane kissed him."I hope Blade and Marhaus haven't seen me at that time!"

Do not forget to review!


End file.
